Ideas
by Lord Halloween
Summary: here are some ideas for stories i got, due to finals coming i will not be able to do them, go ahead and know your selves out!BUT I WOULD LIKE SOME CREDIT


The Punic Wars ala KP:

Ron is a Jewish slave in service of Hannibal,

Kim is a Senator's daughter of Rome,

Their Worlds Collide as Hannibal declares war on Rome,

AU of real life events with Carthage winning and conquering Rome, P.S Ron and Kim first meet in the Arena, where Ron is sentenced to death as a Carthaginian Spy, after declaring his allegiance to Hannibal, even to the death, he kills the Lions and Tigers set upon him, prompting the Senate to put him in a cage, until they know what to do with them

The day the world changed:

Vampires take over the world,

World is divided into 3 different categories

Blue Zones: human lived territories, roughly 20 of the world

Red Zones: vampire lived territories, eternal darkness, and pure bloods only, roughly 17 of the world

Yellow Zones: large human ghettos, run by familiars and turned vampires, 53 of the world

Kim is a Blue Zone girl, who wanders out into the Yellow Zones against the wishes of her parents; she meets up with Ron, a daywalker freedom fighter, who plans a suicidal war against the vampire Red Zones

Fallen/KP fusion

Ron discovers he is a half-angel at his junior prom and is being hunted down by the Catholic Church, who view his kind as abominations to be wiped out, Bonnie will also be a half-angel and they will go on the run together, fleeing the Inquisitors of the Church, as well as dealing will the fact that Ron is the Redeemer, destined to lead the half angels at Armageddon, who will be a major deciding factor in how the tide turns.

Remember the MadDogs:

A KP/Remember the Titans fusions, the 2 segregated schools of Middleton are joined together, Cast includes:

Kim Possible

Bonnie Rockwaller

Tara King

Monique Wilkins

Ron Stoppable

Wade Load

Felix Renton

Josh Mankey

Brick Flagg

Steven Barkin

AU of STD: after defeating Monkey Fist and Fukushima at Yamanouchi, Ron realises his destiny as the latest in a long line of wielders of the Lotus Blade, he moves there shortly afterwards, with the permission of his parents, in his absence, Monique and Felix join Team Possible, with Felix serving as additional tech support/pilot of their new plane, and Monique as the distraction/lair destroyer, Yori and Ron start to date, as well as Felix and Monique, I am thinking of the original Drakken Plot, or adding on to it a Monkey Fist/Fukushima side plot against Ron.

Plot Basics:

Ron goes to Yamanouchi

Ron defeats Monkey Fist and Fukushima

Ron realises his destiny

Ron stays in Japan

Kim gets moopy

Kim adds new team mates

Monkey Fist and Fukushima attempt to kidnap Nakasumi for the toy design for Drakken, Kim attempts to stop them, but they are stopped by the mysterious Lotus Samurai, Defender of Japan Kim discovers who the Lotus Samurai is

Eric shows up, Up to Prom its pretty much the same, minus a feeling bad Ron, and everyone happy for Kim

Ron and Yori show up for Junior Prom, but are called away to deal with Monkey Fist and Fukushima, while Monique and Felix deal with the Middleton Diablo's

Eric is "kidnapped", Kim goes to save him, but is captured

Monique and Felix attempt a rescue; they are caught and put in as well

Yori and Ron are also captured, with aid of the Monkey Ninjas and SynthoDrones, Rufus breaks them out

They confront Shego, Drakken, Fukushima, Monkey Fist, Eric, Monkey Ninjas, SynthoDrones, regular goons, the Graduate Students of Yamanouchi arrive to help, led by Sensei.

They are all defeated, Eric gets his head blown off by MMP from Ron

They go back to the Prom, with Hirotaka escorting Kim

End Scene: Ron and Kim have the final dance, laughing with each other.

Graduation AU:

Ron is coming into his own as a Monkey Master, but he is forced into the ultimate battle, with Monkey Fist/Yono the Destroyer leading an army of shadow monkeys and shade gorillas in an attack, Ron and Monkey Fist fight in a climactic duel, in which each fighter reaches greater ascension on their respective mystical planes, in the end Ron gives his life up to save the world from Monkey Fist, he is given the Congressional Medal of Honour posthumously, and a monument was erected to him at the sight of the battle. The Han is taken into Yamanouchi protection, and is being taught by Yori the secrets of Monkey Kung Fu

Valhalla Rising:

Ron is a young Norse-child, who snuck on a raiding ship headed to England, after his ship is wiped out, he taken in by the Possible Noble Family of Northumbria, and he grows up to be a good warrior, but Trouble Arises as a new Fleet of Norsemen prepare for an invasion of Northumbria


End file.
